


A Birthday for the Ages

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promdyn, but happy halloween, its late i know im sorry, promptos bday, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Self indulgent Promdyn fic for Prompto's birthday!Apart of an ongoing Promdyn fic that I have going on. Set in the same au/time frame but the main fic doesn't need to be read.





	A Birthday for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love Promdyn like i just really lo v e ardy n i want him to be happy

Birthdays weren't much of a celebration for Prompto. Growing up with mostly absent foster parents and no siblings or friends when growing up, it was lonely and completely useless to celebrate them. 

He would gladly celebrate his friends', but his own? Nah, no point really. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis will, of course, send him well wishes and come over when they're all done with school and work, but that won't be until later. 

Prompto flipped over onto his stomach, sighing as he buried is face into the pillow. Maybe a few more hours of sleep could take his mind off of things. Sadly, right as Prompto was on the comfortable edge of sleep, his doorbell buzzer went off. An irritated sigh left his lips. He chose to ignore the first buzz, because maybe it was just the postal man. Then he heard it again. 

Alright, whatever. 

He pushed his blankets off, quickly threw on a pair of pants that were lying on the ground to cover his bare ass, and begrudgingly made his way to the door. He quickly unlatched the chain lock and opened the door just enough for him to see who was there at the ungodly hour of half past noon. 

And it was not who he expected to see. 

"Ardyn!" Prompto gasped and practically threw himself into his boyfriend's arms. Thankfully Ardyn had wrapped his own arms around the blonde so they wouldn't topple over.  
  
"Hello darling, I thought I'd surprise you by coming over," the older man smiled as he placed a quick kiss to the others temple. 

Prompto was grinning from ear to ear when he pulled away from Ardyn and led him into the apartment. "Let me get changed into something that's cleaner. Kinda caught me off guard since you _didn't_ say you were coming," the blonde chuckled and went into his room, putting on an old tee and a warm set of black joggers. "If you want, we can go somewhere. Or order in. Ignis was gonna come by with Gladio and Noct after work, but he usually gets out at like, nine," he hummed and basically plopped down into his partner's lap. Ardyn didn't exactly have the most comfortable lap, but once Prompto's ass fell asleep it wasn't so bad.  
  
"I'm fine staying here. It's too cold to go outside anyway. Plus," he paused, wrapping his arms around his younger lover, "it's easier to cuddle you when we aren't in the public eye."

Prompto chuckled lightly at that, turning so he was being cradled against Ardyn's shoulder, "What an old sap."  
  
"Just remember who keeps your lights on, love."  
  
"Uh, I do? You pay for my food actually."

The two playfully bickered like that for a short while, poking fun at how Prompto's freelance photography was basically an allowance when Ardyn paid the rent and apparently the costs of food. 

"You should wear your hair down more often. It makes you look less like a street-punk," Ardyn commented with a slight chuckle as he ran his fingers through the golden locks. Prompto loved it when his hair was played with or when he was being petted. Petting really, in any sense, was his favourite. Especially after a slow fu— okay maybe now isn't the time to think about that. 

"Hmm nah I'm good, man. Thanks for the suggestion though," he mumbled and cuddled closer to Ardyn. His sweater was extremely soft, and probably extremely expensive. Prompto wanted to keep it. 

As time went on, the two stayed cuddled together. Occasionally they had shared slow kisses, commented on the shit weather, and attempted to watch the crappy movie that was on the television. That didn't last long as Ardyn began placing soft and teasing kisses against Prompto's neck and jaw. 

The two hadn't noticed that there was a knock at the door, due to the slightly heated kisses that were then being shared. Ardyn's hands were getting a little roamy, sliding up the back of Prompto's shirt. Though, Prompto didn't have much room to talk as his hands were attempting to undo Ardyn's belt and pants. Maybe they'll have time for something quick before the others show up. 

The sound of a throat clearing is what brought the two to part rather abruptly. Ardyn sighed through his nose and Prompto pulled his shirt back down from where it got bunched up.  
  
"Remind me to never sit on any of your furniture again," Noctis mumbled and awkwardly leaned against the counter with a small box in his hand. Ignis placed a rather large container on the island, most likely a cake, and Galdio was holding pizza boxes while trying to not laugh at how embarrassed Prompto was looking. 

"We didn't do anything! It's still clean and free of any stains," the blonde huffed as he fixed Ardyn's pants before sliding out from underneath him. Of course not without stealing a quick kiss first as Noctis mock gaged at the two. 

"Y'know, you'd never do that stuff when me and Gladio were together," Prompto grinned and gave Ignis the first hug with a quiet thanks for being able to come.  
"Yeah well you're leaving out the small detail that uhh Gladio _isn't_ my uncle!"

Ardyn chuckled from his place on the couch, deciding to stand and join the conversation.  
  
"Keep up with that pouty attitude and I might just have to take Prompto back to Maine with me," the eldest smirked and wrapped an arm around Prompto's waist as soon as he was done giving his friends hugs and thank you's. 

A soft and playful nudge was directed at Ardyn's ribs as Noctis' pout only deepened. He expressed almost every time Ardyn was brought up into conversation, his dislike about the relationship. First it was just the age gap, which Prompto refuted with the fact it was only 9 years of difference. Then it was the fact that it was his uncle, but his _half_ uncle. And lastly, that it was just plain weird. Prompto could do little but shrug at that one. He couldn't really refute that because he found nothing weird about it. His adoptive parents were just shy over ten years in their age differences. So, maybe he wasn't the best to determine what kind of relationships were "good" and "bad" but at least it wasn't abusive. So, really what's so wrong? Two _consenting_ adults _consenting_ to be in a relationship was healthy in Prompto's standards. 

Thankfully the mood had lightened and became more fun once Noctis opened up (which took like, an hour!). Everyone joked, drank, and overall, had a great time! Ardyn never got too possessive, which greatly surprised the blonde given that Gladio was getting particularly touchy and flirty as he kept consuming his alcohol.

...Maybe one day he could talk Ardyn into a special arrangement. 

The later it got, the more Prompto tried to insist that his friends stay over given the time and amount of drinks consumed; but Noct didn't drink too much, sticking to water after about his second drink. It was his turn to be designated driver, after all.

Prompto had hugged all of them goodbye before they took their leave. Ignis and Prompto both exchanging a cheek peck like they usually did when parting after a fun night of drinks. Prompto nor Ignis knew _why_ they did it, it just happened once and became a reoccurring thing. Not even Gladio ever questioned it, chalking it up to the two being the most homo of their group (Prompto quickly corrected him about how Ignis was the alpha gay). 

After the three others left, Ardyn helped Prompto pick up the small mess and put the leftovers in the fridge. 

"Thank you for coming over," the blonde smiled as he grabbed one of Ardyn's hands with both of his, "It.. It really means a lot that you chose to come down.. especially for something as silly as a birthday party."  
  
"It's not silly to want the ones you care for to be with you on your day. Even if you choose to be juvenile in the way you celebrate," Ardyn grinned and pulled the other into a tight embrace. 

They stayed like that for a while. Prompto breathing in the smell of the man before him to at least somewhat remember him until they can see each other again.  
  
"How long will you be here?" The younger asked softly, his voice mostly muffled by Ardyn's neck.  
  
"Just a few days I think. You still have changes of clothes for me here yes?" He could feel Prompto smile as he nodded, "Well then, I suppose I'll be here for a few days!"

As the auburn haired man grinned back, he picked Prompto up and spun him around. They both laughed, even after Ardyn had set him down, their foreheads resting against each other as they swayed to nothing but the music that was playing their own heads. 

"I love you," Prompto whispered. It was hardly a secret or phrase unsaid between the two, but the amount of emotion that was poured into that small phrase was enough to send Ardyn into a small fit of tears. It still hurt to love, sometimes. Without thinking of his past. 

Prompto shushed him softly, wiping away stray tears that fell down his cheeks.  
  
"I love you too, Prompto. I always will," Ardyn whispered back. His usual soothing baritone of a voice just a soft, airy sound. To punctuate that, he stole the blonde's lips into an almost smothering kiss. He returned it in kind. His hands running through the soft and wavy locks of auburn— basically borderline maroon hair. 

As the blonde pulled back, his fingers still massaged the area where his hair tapered off to his neck. His hair was always so soft. Ardyn followed after, keeping their lips connected as long as he could. Prompto grinned as they parted, shaking his head slowly.  
  
“Let’s go to bed, okay?”  
  
“That sounds lovely, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitt](https://twitter.com/GrossMeme) n [tumble](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/)
> 
> take the ending how u wanna. maybe they did the dance w no pants or maybe they just cuddled and snoozed away.


End file.
